


Master of his Art

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, M/M, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, SPN Song Challenge Bingo, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Castiel knew that he had failed the Winchesters...once again, and now he had to pay the price for it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Master of his Art

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Dark Bingo Square: Envy  
> Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Tortured on a Rack

Castiel tried not to scream when his blade was slowly dragged off the whole length of his chest. Only one of many cuts in his skin, but he tried not looking down because he was sure he would be able to see his grace bleed through the dozens of reductions...on his chest alone.  
  
The hand holding his head up with a painful grip on his hair let go of Castiel, and the angel sagged down and into the chains holding him up. Gasping at the pain he felt in the joints of his arms and his shoulders, Castiel regretted making any sound immediately.  
  
An amused and dark chuckle, more like the growl of a huge beast, echoed in the room...before the rattling sound of chains was louder than the growl as Castiel was pulled up by the chains and cuffs snapped tight around his wrists.  
  
He already knew that struggling would only end in pain and fighting would only end with his own blade in his vessel’s flesh. He tried to fight, at the beginning, but the Men of Letters had been thoroughly when they forged these chains and cuffs...they were _made_ to hold a captured angel down.  
  
Dean stepped in Castiel’s line of sight with a seductive smirk on his face. Blood marked his neck, and Castiel’s eyes went from the blood on Dean’s neck to an unconscious Sam laying on a dirty blanket in the corner of the room. His mouth and face were covered with crusted and dark blood, demon blood, Dean’s blood.  
  
Castiel looked at Sam for too long, he realized, but he realized his mistake too late when a fist smashed against his jaw. The sound of his skull smashing against the dirty wall behind him was dull, but light exploded behind his eyes.  
  
Dean snarled in front of Castiel, but the angel was still too stunned from the pain to be able to see the older Winchester.  
  
Suddenly his blade appeared under Castiel’s chin, and he lifted his head to prevent the sharp blade from cutting into his throat...only to realize he was offering his vulnerable throat to Dean still standing in front of him.  
  
Dean’s eyes flashed back, and his upper lip was pulled back in a vicious snarl.  
  
“You know, at any other given time, I wouldn’t have given a damn fuck if you look at my brother...but not now anymore.”  
  
The blackness of Dean’s eyes disturbed Castiel down to his very core...or what was left of it. Dean was working on him for days with his blade, with the tools Dean found in the dungeon of the bunker. While Dean seemed to prefer to make Castiel scream as often as possible, he showed an incredible softness to his brother...while he fed his demon blood to Sam.  
  
A part of Castiel, deep within in the core of his abused and tortured grace, the part of him that remained human even after he got his grace back, envied Sam for the endearment Dean showed his younger brother while Castiel got nothing but the brute force, violence and torture...strapped to a rack...like Castiel had seen Dean working on when everything began. The first Apocalypse…it felt like lifetimes ago that Castiel had pulled Dean’s soul out of the dungeons of Hell where he had tortured souls condemned to Hell…  
  
He had never spent a thought on the fact that he would end at the hands of Dean...Dean, who now showed Castiel what he had learned in Hell, to be the next Master of Torture...for Dean was a master of his art with Castiel’s own blade which ended up buried in his tight, and this time Castiel couldn’t hold onto the scream echoing in the dungeon. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
